Yo Ho! Yo Ho! An espada's life for me
by Chibimerica
Summary: Orihime Inoue the kind princess of the Karakura Kingdom is suddenly kidnapped by a group of pirates and her captor isn't so nice but can she warm his heart or is she going to have to walk the plank. Ulquihime. Pirate fic.


YO HO! YO HO! AN ESPADA'S LIFE FOR ME!

Once upon a time in a far away land-… nah that's too girly. In a far away land where-…nope now that's too serious let's just start it off with one day…Ugh too boring. Well I can't think of a good introduction so let me just introduce myself.

My name is Orihime Inoue I'm 17 years old I have long orange hair and I'm known to be a very happy, bubbly, sweet teenage girl.

When I was a little baby girl, my parents put my older brother Sora, and I up for adoption. You may think I'm sad about all that but to tell you the truth, I'm really not.

My brother and I both got adopted by two wonderful people and I'm happy I was put up for adoption because I would've never met these two people.

They're really kind, nice and they spend all their spare time with Sora and I. They're the best parents a person could ever ask for. But, just as there are ups there are also downs. Though, there aren't many and most of them are just little things, there are two MAJOR ones and one of them is the fact that they're both the King and Queen of the Karakura Kingdom.

You may think that's great - though it is, I hardly get to see them they're usually on meetings with other kingdoms, visiting other kingdoms, making peace with other kingdoms, making war with other kingdoms, or staying over at other kingdoms. But that is nothing compared to the other flaw they have, though it's not really them it's more like something they both created together and that is Miyuki.

She is one year older than me and may have a sweet, cute name but she's pure EVIL. Though there are many words that could describe her, I'd rather not say them.

When I was 4, she put a big, fat poisonous worms in my favorite dessert; vanilla ice cream with hot fudge, nuts, gummy worms, sprinkles, and bean paste. I must've thought those worms were Gummy worms or something, but after I ate my ice cream I fainted when I felt a worm squirming in my mouth and I had to get my stomach pumped, and that was by far one of the worst moments of my life.

From that day on, three things happened; one: I hated Miyuki with a passion, two: I was the top in her hit list, and three: she called me 'worm-mouth' ever since.

Miyuki and I really don't get along, but Sora tolerates her pretty much. Though he only tolerates her because she hasn't done anything to him and he doesn't know about all the mean stuff she's done to me. I don't tell him because I'm afraid that if I do, she just might make him a target of hers as well, though there are many other things I'd like to say…

"HEY WORM-MOUTH, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

She's looking for me. I was actually hiding from her all this time during my introduction, haha go figure. All I have to do is not say anything and she won't find me. I'm actually hiding in one of the many kitchen cabinets and luckily, my kitchen friends (the cooks) are always nice enough to help me hide from Miyuki.

"HEY WORM-MOUTH! OUR MOM AND DAD ARE HERE AND THEY'RE LOOKING FOR YOU. HURRY UP AND GET OUT FROM WHEREVER YOU'RE HIDING!"

Ha! I won't fall for that trick again, Miyuki. I shivered when I remembered what she did to me once I got out of my previous hiding place. The cabinet door suddenly flew open and low and behold there was Miyuki.

"Found yah, worm-mouth." She stated as if she were the hunter and I was her prey.

"H-H-Ho… How'd you find me?" I inwardly berated myself for stuttering.

"Let's just say - a little birdie told me." She said mysteriously.

In other words, she must've threatened someone into telling her where I was.

One of the other many things I hate about Miyuki is the fact that she abuses her royal status and threatens everyone when she doesn't get her way. But then again she also likes to seduce men when she doesn't get her way. I wouldn't blame her though she is real pretty what with her beautiful silky blond hair, light fair skin, amber eyes, and amazing body. So she either probably threatened or seduced one of the cooks.

"Oh little sister, don't worry, there's no need to hide from me anymore. I've changed my ways and became a better person." Miyuki told me in false assurance.

I looked at her, surprised. Miyuki changing into a better person is one of the most impossible things in the world, and her next action quickly justified my statement. She reached out, grabbed my hair and pulled me out.

"Ow!" I was trying to pull her hand away from my hair but it all proved futile, she just wouldn't let go. "I thought you changed into a better person Miyuki!"

"Ha, of course I did, little sis! I'm now better at making your life miserable!" She grinned evilly and dragged me onto the floor, still not letting go of my hair no matter how much the cooks were begging her too.

"Hey, Miyu-Dork! Let go of Orihime!" I heard a low, feminine voice shout. I didn't have to turn and look to know who just shouted that comment to the retched Miyuki.

"Ta-Tatsuki.." I muttered with a relieved smile.  
Tatsuki pulled me away from Miyuki who was glaring daggers at her.

"How dare you insult ME, the Princess of Karakura Kingdom!" Miyuki hissed, a dangerous gleam in her amber orbs.

"Well, I don't know, I guess like this - Miyu-Dork." Tatsuki smirked triumphantly.

"Why I ought to-" The witch was soon cut off by my savior.

"I wouldn't if I were you. The King and Queen just came back from the Soul Society Kingdom and I don't think they'll like to see their PRECIOUS daughter's ugly side. You know you're lucky, if I didn't stop you from bullying Orihime again, who, not to mention is also a daughter of theirs, you would've been in some BIG trouble."

Miyuki looked at her in disbelief and rage. "Ugh. You little tramp…" Miyuki turned to me. "…I swear I'll get you both back." She turned and left. Finally.

"What? I don't get a thank you, Miyu-Dork?" Tatsuki's smirk grew at the rhetorical question.

"SHUT UP, TATSUKI!" Miyuki screeched, obviously provoked at the nickname.

I turned to Tatsuki. "Thanks, Tatsuki." I thanked her earnestly. Who knew what Miyuki would have done if Tatsuki didn't arrive?

My raven-haired friend smiled at me and patted my head. "It's no problem, Orihime. I'm always happy to help my best friend, and TRUE princess of the Karakura Kingdom."

I smiled at her. Yep, you guessed it. Tatsuki is, by far, my most bestest friend ever.

She's always the one who saves me from Miyuki and I believe she's the only one who's able to do that besides my parents and brother. She's actually one of the many maids in our castle, but unlike any other maid, she actually stands up to Miyuki, regardless of her royal status. I've always wanted to be like Tatsuki; tough, defensive, and fearless, but alas I am not. Even if Miyuki and I are both sisters and princesses, I still can't stand up to her. But Tatsuki can, and I'll always admire her because of that.

"Hey, Orihime, are you spacing out again?" She inquired, eyes dancing with laughter.

"Huh?" I asked, a bit dazed.

Tatsuki laughed and rubbed my head. "You never cease to amaze me, Orihime."

"Why, thank you, Tatsuki."

She chuckled and then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot to tell you Orihime! The King and Queen were asking for you and they told me to tell you that they would like to talk to you about something and to meet them in the throne room!"

"Oh, ok." I was going to walk straight towards the throne room till Tatsuki pulled me back.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go to them looking like that, Orihime."

I looked at my dress that was all wrinkled up and full of dust from the kitchen cabinet and I bet my hair must've been a mess considering how bad Miyuki was pulling on it.

"I guess you're right, Tatsuki. Just look at me! I must look like Frankenstein's bride or something. Haha." I chuckled at my own joke.

We both went to my room. I took a quick bath, changed into a new dress, and another maid came in to do my hair and make-up.  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My dress was a light green color the upper half of my dress was like a corset while the bottom was somewhat puffy and had frills outlining it. I was also wearing some light green gloves that reached up to my elbows. As for my hair, it was put up, half of it into an elegant bun, while the rest was curled. I went to my jewelry box, got an emerald necklace, put it on and pulled out some light green butterfly pins that Sora gave me once in my birthday. I put those on as well and I looked back at the mirror.

"Don't worry. You look great, Orihime." Tatsuki commented with a smile as she took in my appearance

"You really think so, Tatsuki?" I asked, excited.

"You want me to take a lie detector test?" She smirked challengingly. She probably would.

"No it's all right, I believe you." I smiled in reply as we both walked out of my room.

Once we reached the Throne Room, Tatsuki left after saying goodbye. I knocked on the door till I heard someone call out "Enter."

"Orihime?" A woman's voice asked curiously.

"Yes, mom and dad." I answered with a small smile.

"Oh, finally you arrived." My mother said happily. She was sitting in one of the thrones, which was to the right of my father's throne.

I looked at her, she was beyond beautiful. She had purple hair that looked and felt like silk, she had dark tanned skinned that suited her quite well and her eyes were amber, which always reminded me of cat's eyes.

"My, my, Yoruichi. That's definitely not how you welcome our daughter after being gone for a week." I looked at my father who was the exact opposite of my mom. My Father has light blond hair and he had light skin his eyes were somewhat of a warm gray eyes.

"Oh, be quiet Urahara, not like you can do any better." Mom replied jokingly.

"Oh, love, why of course I can! I can do anything better than you." He smirked at Mom while she just playfully shoved him and rolled her amber, cat-like eyes.

"Whatever you say, sweetie." Mom retorted airily, her eyes twinkling.

They both looked back at me.

"It's nice to see you again, Orihime." Dad smiled.  
"It's nice to see you both again as well, Mom and Dad. Not to rush you or anything, but what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, why of course. Silly me." Dad laughed and cut to the chase. "We wanted to tell you that, when we were in the Soul Society Kingdom, the King and Queen of the Soul Society and us both agreed to arrange a marriage between their son, Ichigo Kurosaki, and you."

I looked at both of my parents in shock. They arranged a marriage between Ichigo and me? I really didn't know what to say. I remember when I was younger I use to have a HUGE crush on Ichigo. But it all died down when he told me that he had feelings for Rukia Kuchiki, who was the sister of Captain Kuchiki, an important member of the Soul Society's royal court guard.

I also remember that when I still had a crush on Ichigo, I told my mom and dad about it. They must still think I have a crush on him.

"Is something the matter, Orihime? You don't look quite happy as we expected you to be." Mom asked, concerned at my aghast face.

"Oh um… well the truth is, I no longer have feelings for Ichigo." I blushed slightly at the admission.

They looked at me surprised and frowned simultaneously.

"Well… we sure didn't expect this at all did we Urahara?" My mother mumbled.

"Nope, not at all." Dad agreed, his smile fell marginally.

"Orihime, we're sorry, but we can't cancel the engagement." Mom apologized, regretful.

"Huh? Why not?" I questioned in bewilderment and anger.

"This engagement is going to benefit the kingdom in many ways and we just can't miss this great opportunity." Dad explained, slightly solemn.  
"Why don't you make Miyuki marry him then?" Why did it have to be me?

"Miyuki is older than Ichigo, and it's against the rules to engage people when the female is older than the male." Dad continued, frowning the tiniest bit.

I looked at them in disbelief. I just couldn't believe it I was going to be forced to marry someone I didn't want to marry.

"We're sorry, Orihime." Mom apologized for the both of them.

I was still shocked and before I knew it, I was running… running wherever my legs would take me. I ran straight out of the Throne Room, ignoring my parents' cries to stop.

I ran straight out the castle, ignoring all the shouts of the maids amd butlers.

I ran straight to the village and stopped to take a breath. My eyes were stinging, tears were threatening to spill out.

Everyone was looking at me, shocked to see the princess out in the village. I ignored all their curious eyes and walked.

I didn't really know where I was walking to, but my body always felt as if it knew exactly where I was supposed to go when I was feeling down. And before I knew, I was in the village's dock. I looked at the clear blue ocean that was swaying so calmly it relaxed me and before I knew it I fell asleep… on the dock. That was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made…


End file.
